This document relates to toggle switches, and in an embodiment to the sealing of toggle switches, such as panel mounted toggle switches, in order to prevent moisture and other contaminants from passing through the switch.
Toggle switches are used in a variety of applications and are frequently mounted to panels such that the toggle levers of the toggle switches protrude from one upper side or surface of the panels and extend through holes of the panels to operate switches on the lower side of the panels.
A toggle switch has a toggle lever that is typically pivoted about a pin in order to control the position of the switch. The pin passes through a bushing and the toggle lever so as to support the toggle lever.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,345, the disclosure of which is fully incorporated into this document by reference, discloses a toggle switch comprising a hollow base open at the top for accommodating a switch mechanism, a cover closing the top of the base, and a bushing vertically extending upwardly from the cover. A toggle lever extends through the bushing and is pivotally mounted with respect to the bushing. The toggle switch also includes a one piece moulded resilient sealing component comprising a lever seal surrounding the toggle lever and covering the inner wall of the bushing for sealing the space between the toggle lever and the bushing, and a cover seal forming a lower closed sealing ring that is compressed between the cover and the upper portion of the base for sealing the cover to the base.
It is also necessary to seal the holes in the panel sealing in order to prevent moisture and other contaminants from passing from one side of the panel to the other side of the panel. This is normally accomplished by a separate O-ring type seal.
According to the known solutions, a first nut is screwed onto the bushing, then the O-ring seal is seated around the bushing, then the bushing is inserted through the panel opening, and then a second nut is used to tighten the switch to the panel.
This patent document discloses a new solution for sealing provisions in connection with a panel to which a toggle switch is mounted.